


Howling

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sirius goes searching for a missing Remus; one-shot.





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Howling**

**By 407**

****

****

**A/N-** This just came into my mind. Very short, very pointless. I was just going to write a cute little scene with Sirius and Remus, but I decided to add in a little bit of James, Peter and some OC’s as well — everyone wants to know what James would want to name his future daughters, don’t they? I’m not a big R/S fan, so there isn’t any intentional R/S in here. If you are an R/S shipper though, you might be able to find some. Who knows?

 

**♥**

**♥** ****

**♥** ****

**♥** ****

****

****

****

The sky that had covered London that night was soft and dark. There was a slight breeze in the air and the streets were mostly quiet and peaceful. At James Potters’ house, five 17 year olds were lounging around the living room, talking casually.

“So you’re saying that you would like to name every one of your future children after yourself James?”� Cat said, staring at James with her eyebrows raised.

“Why not? There could be a James jr. and a Jamie if it’s a girl. We could use the name Jamesette as well-”�

“God help us.”� Edith muttered.

“What?”� James said.

“Jamesette?”� She said exasperatedly. “James, calling your daughter ‘Jamesette’ would be automatically sentencing her to a life of bullying. It’s just cruel.”�

“I think it’s a good name.”� James replied defensively.

“Says the guy with the dog named ‘James Junior’.”�

“Shut up.”�

“Hey, you guys?”� Cat suddenly said.

James and Edith stopped arguing and Peter and Sirius looked up from the chess game that they had been playing.

“What?”� Edith said impatiently.

“Where’s Remus?”� Cat said.

All four looked round the room.

“Where _is_ Moony?”� Peter said.

“How did we not notice that he wasn’t here?”� James said, looking completely confused.

“No idea.”� Edith muttered. “Someone had better go look for him.”�

“I’ll do it.”� Sirius said at once. He had won about 10 games in a row of chess — Peter was a hopeless player.

He got up from the floor and walked out of the room.

James looked back to Edith and Cat.

“How about Jamesarina?”�

 

Sirius shut the back door behind him quietly. He had a pretty good idea of where Moony would be. Remus had sat in the same spot for the past 2 nights. Sirius walked up the hill and sat on the small wall at the top.  Looking down the other side, he realised that the wall wasn’t actually as small as he had previously though — it was actually quite high. Whilst looking down, Sirius saw what — or who — he was looking for. Remus sat there, gazing up at the glowing moon, deep in thought. Sirius looked at Remus for a moment before decidedly jumping down. Remus looked at Sirius, quite startled, having been knocked out of his dream-like state. Sirius grinned weakly.

“Hey Moony.”� He said, sitting down next to Remus.

“Hey Padfoot.”� Remus answered quietly, his gaze returning to the moon.

“You know what we’ve never done?”� Sirius said suddenly, after a few moments of silence.

“What?”� Remus said, looking at Sirius again with a mild curiosity. 

“Howled at the moon.”� Sirius said, grinning.

“Really?”� Remus said, feeling his face reluctantly form a grin.

“Really.”� Sirius replied. He glanced at the moon, still grinning widely.

“Isn’t this a muggle neighborhood?”� Remus said, looking around at the back street behind James’ house.

“Yeah, but so what?”� Sirius said. “I’ve always wanted to howl at the moon with someone, and who better to do it with that one of my best friends?”�

Remus’ smile grew slightly bigger, yet he still managed to look a little skeptical.

“Come on Moony, it’s not gonna bother anyone.”�

“I-”�

Whatever Remus was going to say was cut off by the loud howl that erupted from Sirius’ mouth.

“Come on Moony. I can’t do it alone.”�

Sirius howled again, this time to be joined by a slightly reluctant Remus.

However, as the two continued to howl loudly, Remus’ voice grew louder and soon, the two were making so much noise that the sounds of people stirring in there houses became apparent. Neither cared, as they howled and whined at the moon, both leaning against the wall and sitting on the cold floor.

“A-ROOOOOOOO!”�

**♥** ****

**♥** ****

**♥** ****

**♥**

****

**A/N: *snort* not my best piece of writing, I grant you, but what are you going to do?**   
**♥** ****

**♥** ****

**♥** ****

**♥**

****


End file.
